The present invention relates to a windshield wiper for a car, and more particularly to a windshield wiper for a car which improves the structure of the windshield wiper wiping a front and rear windshield, of which the wiper blade wiping the windshield surface being replaceable, and which has a pressing structure that can eliminate the dust or wetness stuck on the windshield surface as the windshield wiper operates.
A windshield wiper wiping the windshield surface that can be dimmed by some dust or wetness in driving is disposed on the front or rear windshield to make sure of a secure view of a driver.
A driver can make sure of a secure view by wiping the windshield surface using a windshield wiper when rain or snow, and the like is stuck on the windshield before driving.
Thus, this windshield wiper is one of the items that should be checked indispensably before driving in order to cope with unexpected sudden changes in weather that may happen in driving even though the windshield is not used always in driving. Additionally, a general maintenance manual says that the wiper blade wiping the windshield surface should be replaced every 5,000 km's driving.
In the structure of a windshield wiper generally used in a present car, as shown in FIG. 2, one end of an arm(20) of a windshield wiper is coupled to a driving shaft (not shown) of a driving motor provided in an engine room of a car, and a first pressing member(22) is coupled to the other end of the arm(20) by a first hinge(26). Several second pressing member(24) is coupled respectively to the bottom side of each end of the first pressing member(22). As shown in FIG. 2, a gripper(24a) for gripping a upper end of a wiper blade(32) fixedly is formed at the bottom end of the second pressing member(24).
In a windshield wiper consisted like this, because the second pressing member (24) presses the wiper blade(32) on relatively small numbers of spots(positions designated as a, b, c, d in FIG. 1), the pressure with which the pressing member presses on the windshield may be a weak pressure, so the pressing members can not wipe the windshield surface having any curvature effectively. Furthermore, in case there exists a need to replace the wiper blade(32) due to dropping of performance after being used for a certain period, plurality of pressing members coupled each other and the whole wiper blade must be replaced, whereby materials' waste and customers' burden will be raised. In this case, a driver does not carry out the maintenance described above, whereby danger of a traffic accident may exists. Additionally, because the arm(20) disposed in the motor described above will not be replaced, the color between a newly replaced pressing member and a used arm(20) does not match. To minimize such a color difference, windshield wiper is generally colored in black, which limits the windshield wiper to be colored substantially with the same color applied to a car.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper having a structure in which a wiper blade can be adhered closely on the windshield surface along the curvature of the windshield.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper in which only a wiper blade can be replaced every certain driving distance, whereby lessening the burden of a customer, and preventing unnecessary waste of materials.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a windshield wiper in which the color of the windshield wiper can be applied with the same color of a car, which permits an integral feeling of the windshield with respect to the car visually.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a windshield wiper having a wiper blade for wiping a windshield surface, and an arm being coupled to a driving means such that one end of the arm being driven by the driving means, the windshield wiper comprises a first pressing member, a portion of the first pressing member being coupled to other end of the arm by a first hinge, a pair of second pressing member, a portion of the second pressing member being coupled to underside of both ends of the first pressing member by a second hinge, a pair of third pressing member, a portion of the third pressing member being coupled to underside of outer end of the pressing member by a third hinge, and a holder for holding upper end of the wiper blade, wherein a second gripper formed at underside of an inner end of the second pressing member and also formed at underside of both ends of the third pressing member being separably combined with the holder.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a windshield wiper wherein a first gripper separably combined with a flange formed at upper end of the wiper blade is formed at underside of the holder, and a pair of guide groove slidingly and separably combined with each second gripper of the second pressing member and third pressing member is formed at both outer sides of the holder.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a windshield wiper, wherein the holder is a flexible material to be bent freely along a curved windshield surface.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a windshield wiper, wherein the second hinge includes a pair of first hinge pin formed extendedly outward in lateral direction with respect to the first pressing member at both ends of the first pressing member, a first recess formed on the second pressing member to receive at least a portion of the underside of both ends of the first pressing member, and a first hinge recess formed in the first recess to be combined pivotally with the first hinge pin.
In accordance with still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a windshield wiper, wherein the third hinge includes a pair of second hinge pin formed extendedly outward in lateral direction with respect to the second pressing member at both ends of the second pressing member, a second recess formed on the third pressing member to receive at least a portion of the underside of both ends of the second pressing member, and a second hinge recess formed in the second recess to be combined pivotally with the second hinge pin.
In accordance with other aspect of the present invention there is provided a windshield wiper, wherein a spoiler having a curvature being curved down toward the windshield is formed on the arm to cause the arm to apply pressing force against the surface of the windshield.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a windshield wiper, wherein a locking means being locked and unlocked with a locking hole formed in the holder is provided in the third pressing member to prevent the wiper blade from escaping from the holder in lateral direction.
The characteristics of the present invention will be understood more fully from the following detail description and accompanying drawings showing a preferred embodiment of the invention.